


母狼

by baysian



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这并非一场因爱而结合的婚姻，可他爱上了她。</p>
            </blockquote>





	母狼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Volchitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892033) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



“嘿。”

她就站在床边，并没有哭过。头发洗过，已经变回了齐整的小卷；她向前靠过去，握住他的手，却不问他是否还好。

“别再这么做了，”她告诉他，语气坚定。

他点了点头。

“好了，”她说道。“好了。”

 

\---

 

在他们的关系中，承诺并没有那么重要。

在那时来说，他很走运：她从未向他要求过承诺。即使是在他向她求婚的时候，那会儿还在营地，周遭是鱼龙混杂的难民，每天早晨，由沿海城市一车一车的缓缓进驻过来，即便是在那个时候，他们也没有过任何承诺。她的妹妹因为肺炎刚刚去世。人们在缓缓因饥荒而死去，而官方无人问津。时有抢劫，斗殴一触即发。有时还有纵火。而他滑进她指尖的那枚戒指，是他毫无愧疚的从一具未经掩埋的死尸手上摘下来的。

她垂眼看了会儿戒指，独自思量。戒指不是金的——是些其它质地的金属。镀铜的颜色，黯淡无光。上面刮痕累累。他用自己衬衫的衣角搓掉了大部分的污渍。她简单地朝他点点头：“已经够好了。”

这是一场营地婚姻。爱情并不重要。如果那里，你是孤身一人，可怕的事情会降临到你头上。

原本的初衷是：等我们出去，大家各走各路。

可是，由于些别的原因，他们却没有分开。

 

\---

 

“坐，”她命令道。他坐下了。知道自己最好不要和她争吵，尤其是在此时此刻。

她拿出只瓶子给他。“喝。”

他接过瓶子。“我昏过去多久？”

“三天。麻醉剂加上并发症。你丢了一只肾。”

“哦，”他说道。“那，我还剩一个。”

“在你好起来之前，我们会休息两个月。”

“我已经觉得好多了。”他举起瓶子。检视着瓶身。“这不是流质土豆，你从哪儿弄来的？尝着像你拿来清洁管道的东西。”

“最好的东西只留给你，亲爱的。你知道我有多努力。”

他看着她在房间里四处走动。他不用看她的脸就能从人群里一眼认出她来。她身上掩藏着能量，有力量盘旋在她骨骼深处的。他知道她在找烟，她有一只秘密储物包，能藏在任何地方——床垫底下，碗橱里，老式水壶后面。

他看着她直起身来，轻轻挑开了一只口袋。

“你不应该在病人的房间里抽烟的，”他说道。

她唇间衔着一根烟，“哦，很抱歉。这位病人想要点个火吗？”

“他想。但你应该去休息一下。”

“我没事。”

“我知道你没睡，”他说道。他看得出来。这一切都太显而易见了。她双眼下的淤黑在她将打火机移近他脸庞时被骤然照亮。明晃晃的浮凸在她脸上。“你看起来糟透了。”

她鼻间哼了声。“哦，我又不是为了甜言蜜语才嫁给你的，对吗。”

实话实说，他压根不明白她为什么会嫁给自己。他们之间有条规矩，同感的时候绝不相互刺探；就许多方面而言，她仍旧和两人初次见面时一样神秘莫测。

她揍了他一下，巧妙地落在脑袋上方。

“别想了。”她偷走了他的香烟。“你就从来没擅长过这个，哪怕再你还有两个肾的时候。”

“没错，”他宣布。“我去睡了。”

 

\---

 

第一次，她的头发没有洗过，指甲里藏着新月形的尘土

她向他走过来，坐上他简陋的小床。已经过去了三个月，她的衣物几乎是挂在她身上的：她双肩的线条犀利，如同锋刃。就他来看，她的双眼衬着她嶙峋的脸上，大得惊人。

“你，移过去点，”她对他说道。

他移过去了。他望着她在自己身边躺下。

之后，背靠背汲取着温暖，他们睡着了。

 

\---

 

第二天早上，他醒过来的时候，她正在洗澡。

她出来的时候他已经在做咖啡了。她看了他一眼，毛巾绕在脖子上，劈手夺走了水壶。

“Aleksis，看在上帝的份上快坐下。你看起来可怜极了。”

“你没必要做我的看护。”

她挑起一边眉毛看向他。没了妆容，她看起来更柔和，更年轻，没那么像一台杀人机器。

“谁说要给你做看护了？”她说道，语气生硬。“没人要对你小心呵护。只不过上一次你试图煮咖啡的时候几乎差点儿把房子给烧了。更何况这里没那么大，我还想有个地方睡觉呢。”

“Sasha，我们得谈谈。”

“那就谈。”

他的手环在马克杯上。此刻她正注视着他，那双蓝色的眼睛像是戳在他脸上；她的表情如此冷硬，让他读不懂。

“这就是你想要的吗？”他最终说道。

在她体内，有什么东西稍稍放松了。“Aleksis，别这么天杀的不正常。你还没死呢。”

“我是认真的。我永远也不能保证。我们还没有好好地谈过这个。”

“我还以为这是我们的规矩之一，”她说道，“就是不去讨论这个。”

没错，他想。但我们俩都从来没距离死亡这么近过。他还记得，在Kaiju扯掉了他那一侧的驾驶舱时，在她的脑中：一阵尖利的神经尖叫几乎将他击昏过去。就在他失去意识之前，她的脸转向他，苍白得如同鬼魂。

“我去自助餐厅偷点儿土司回来，”她说道。站起身来，用臀部将椅子顶了回去。放下马克杯。“这位病人想来点儿吗？”

“我不是特别饿。”

“你还是来点儿吧。”她说道，出门去了。

 

\---

 

她在下午的时候回来了，手中握着一张海报。

他看着她在小床上将海报展开来。她那双由于用力搓洗衣物而粗糙的双手，带着一股静默的虔诚滑过那张纸。他好奇起来，弯下腰看向那张海报，自己喃喃地念着。

 

_**你准备好为参战效力了吗？** _

 

他还没有想过太多。他自己的想法沿着可预测的线路运行着，食物，水，避难处，风，泥土。北方战区已经爆发了霍乱。就就在昨晚，有两个人在比赛进行的时候，相互残杀了对方，接下来的一阵子会很难弄到食物，因为两天前，一棵在风暴中落下的大树堵塞了主干道，救命的供给进不来了。

他没想到她是认真的；但是，哦，她确实是认真的。

 

\---

 

这并非一场因爱而结合的婚姻，可他爱上了她。

他现在明白了。他已经明白了这一点好几年。她那匕首一样的眼神，她的脖子，她的手腕，她在盔甲里移动的样子。她知道如何在最短的时间内激怒他；但她也知道他何时会疲惫，在模拟器中何时会因挫败而扯下线路，何时会受伤，何时会开战。

这些天来，他移不开驻留在她身上的目光。在拥挤的房间里他总会去寻找她。他想念着她在自己脑中的感觉，他想着她，想着她，即便在她离他只有一臂之遥的时候。

 

\---

 

“你值得更好的，”有天早上，他告诉她。

她愣住了。所有的关节都僵在那里。她正给他绷带换到一半，因此出于必要，俩人正靠得很近，她的手上沾着他的血。

她心烦意乱的在床单上蹭了蹭手指。“我不明白你在说什么。”

“你值得更好的，”他重复道。“你值得比我更好的人。我们都心知肚明这一点。”

她怒视着他，“Aleksis。闭上嘴。”

“上一次任务里发生的事故是我的错。我情绪失控了。我不耐烦了。我在同步中失衡了一会儿。我知道我坏了规矩，我只是——Sasha，我就是无法像你那样保持冷静！在每次我们一起出击的那几小时里，在那些该死的怪物怎么也不肯倒下的时候————”

“Aleksis，”她说道。

“总有一天我会害死你，”他说道。

“我们讨论过这个。这是我们的规矩之一。绝对不讨论死亡。”

“死亡不会因为我们避而不谈，就不会降临到我们身上。”

“那谈了又有什么用呢？”她说道。她在绷带上打了个结，狠狠地猛然一拽。“我们都明白总会有那么一天。在他们告诉我们没有逃生舱的那一刻起我们就知道了。所以，你可能会害死我。我也可能会害死 _ **你**_ 。我看不出这两者有什么区别。”

“这当然有——”

_**“没有不同。”** _

“我从一开始就不应该让你嫁给我的。”

她揍了他。他没看清她是怎么出拳的：那一拳结结实实的锤上他的下巴，他飞了出去，平躺着狠狠撞在了床上。他眨着眼盯了一会儿天花板，耳鸣目眩。

“你就是一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，”她短促的说道。“这有没有让你想起来，是我同意嫁给你的，Aleksis Kaidonovsky？你不是靠骗我也没有强迫我进行这场婚姻的。是我说的 _ **Yes**_ 。是我现在还把你该死的戒指戴在手上。下一次，你再敢轻视我的决定，包括我嫁给你的这个决定。我会拽着你的头发把你拖出房去，亲自把你仅剩的这一个肾扯出来。然后我会拿去喂狗。”她面色阴沉道。“现在坐起来，你的血都流到另一边绷带上去了。”

“可你并不爱我。”

“我见鬼了才会爱你。坐 ** _起来_** 。”她猛地拽过他的胳膊。“再不坐起来，这该死的玩意你就自己绑吧。”

他坐起身来。在她忙活的时候注视着她的脸。他能在嘴里尝到自己的血味；他的舌头扫过一颗脱落的牙；在此之前，他从未觉得如此幸运过。

 

\---

 

她穿着制服走出了浴室。这是他第一次见她带妆的样子：猩红色的唇，蓝色的眼睛描摹着眼线粉。她漂白了自己的头发，他第一次没能立即认出她来。

她向他微笑，隐隐露出一线牙齿。“我看起来怎么样？”

“挺好，”他这么说道。“你看着很不错。”

他在营地里找到的那个伴在她死去妹妹身旁的姑娘，不再饥饿，不再冰冷，不再满身泥浆。但那小东西仍就有着饥饿的眼神：骨瘦如柴，性情暴戾，至死方休的战士。

“怎么了？”她最终这么说道。“干嘛盯着我？”

“ _ **Volchitsa**_ ，”他说道，而她大笑起来。

她从未要求过他做出承诺，但他现在明白了：事实如此，因为她相信他们之间，并不需要承诺。

 

**FIN**

 

 **原作的话** ：My Russian isn't great, but as far as I'm aware, volchitsa = she-wolf. I do hope that's right. If not, well, I'll just... look a bit like an idiot /o\  
  
我的俄语并不好，不过就我所知，volchitsa是母狼的意思。希望是对的吧。如果不是，呃，我大概……会有点儿糗 /o\


End file.
